Memories of You
by Edward Suoh
Summary: The story of Adam and Lissa, before Grima and after his sacrifice. As she searches for him she fondly recalls some of the memories they shared. She will do anything and everything to find her husband, but will that be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Memories of You**

**The Story of the Sprightly Cleric and the High Deliverer **

**Author's Notes**

**Me: Well I'm taking a break from anime stories, though I will have a new Blue Exorcist story up soon. This story is dedicated to ****robintheaspiringtactician, who has an awesome Robin X Olivia story. Feel free to check it out, it's hilarious. My first ever romance in FEA, which I play obsessively just ask my family, was Robin and Lissa. I didn't even know what the green S meant, or why I couldn't get it with Chrom or Fredrick, so I was as shocked as she was when she opened the box and there was a ring. Not sad, just shocked. There are very few Robin X Lissa stories out there, mostly Robin X Lucina and Robin X Cordelia. So it took it upon myself to do it. **

**Vaike: Edward Suoh doesn't own me or my axe.**

**Me: Not that he does most of the time either.**

**Vaike: Hey.**

**Chrom: I think if I do it might speed things up.**

**Me: I agree, sorry Vaike.**

**Chrom: Edward Suoh doesn't own Fire Emblem Awakening or anything in it. That belongs to Nintendo. **

**Me: Thank you. I am using my name (Adam) as the name of the avatar, so feel free to stick your own name in there if you want. One more thing, instead of just ripping off the final battle, it took a bit of creative license, and changed some of the things said. Don't kill me. I wanted this story to be something you would read, instead of just replaying the game. Anyway this story starts at the battle with Grima and is told mostly through flashbacks, if the name didn't make that obvious. After the flashbacks hit present time the story will move forward after Adam's sacrificed, (yes that's how it will end) for the search. There will still be flashbacks of various fluffy side stories. **

**Fredrick: Without further ado here is ****Memories of You: The Story of the Sprightly Cleric and the High Deliverer**

**Owain: The story passed down generations that heroes throughout the world have old again and again… **

**Me: We need to start soon, before we all go crazy.**

The air was polluted, like Grima's presence was causing all life to fade. As they landed on the back of the dragon Lissa was hit with a terrible sense of foreboding. Unfortunately her instinct was proved right as she and all her companions were struck by Grima's magic. She collapsed to one knee. Unable to even stand she raised her head. They were flanked, surrounded by multiple Grimeal. And Lissa doubted they would even be able to raise their weapons to strike.

To her left she heard Chrom gasp "what… kind of magic *cough* was that?"

She saw Fredrick behind her collapse on the back of the dragon. "This can't be how all our struggles end."

"This dark future, Oh gods, no." Lucina cried somewhere in the distance.

"Ha-ha, see Adam, see how it ends. These frail, insignificant bonds. So pointless. Worthless. You have thrown your lives away, dared to face a god. And still, the result is the same."

She heard her husband grunt "Were not dead yet." A final act of defiance, but she could tell, that was the voice her husband used when Virion had beaten him at chess. It was defeat, and it was clearly written out on his face.

"Details, details. But I do suppose it is time I get you off my back-permanently." he chuckled sadistically, his cruel voice echoing into the night sky.

"No, I won't let you." Lissa watched in shock as her husband stood up.

"You can't stop this, but you do have a choice. You can still save your friends, your son and daughter, your wife. Become one with me, and we shall spare them. Reunite with Grima, become a god. Return to the black void from whence you came. Refuse and watch as your friends fall one by one under my all conquering boot."

Her husband glanced at her and she shook her head. "It's a trap, don't trust him. I can't lose you."

"She's right. There has to be another way." Chrom said trying to dissuade his friend.

"NOW I will have your decision. Die a worm or live as a god. Which is it?"

"I… you win. Don't hurt them." Adam sighed and dropped his head in defeat.

"That's it. You're giving up." Lissa yelled at her husband, tears streaming down her face. "We beat Valm together, we avenged Emmeryn. We saved Chrom, let's pull through once more."

"You can't give up Adam, we must save the future, we must spare all the suffering he will surely bring. You can't do this." Lucina cried attempting and failing to raise Falchion.

"Enough, insolent fools." Grima said opening a portal and sucking Adam in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where am I?" Adam asked looking around. The room, or dimension probably, was pitch black, there was no light. He turned and saw himself, or rather Grima glowing dully, like a venomous snake, luring in its victim.

"Where your god wills you to be?" Grima answered arrogantly, assured of his victory. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some flies on my back to get rid of."

Realizing he was referring to his friends he held out his arms in protest. "No, I won't let you."

Grima chuckled, "Do you really think you can stop me? Grima god of annihilation."

"I can and I will." Adam said, though he doubted his own words.

"You DARE defy me. I'll guess I'll have to deal with you first." As he spoke a ball of dark magic formed effortlessly at his fingertips. He hurled the energy at Adam; it slowly morphed into his body and began eating away at him, like it was sucking out his heart. Then it faded as soon as it had come and he collapsed. He was already wiped out from the previous attack. He was dying.

It was over. What a fool he had been, thinking he could defeat Grima, to change fate. No fate was already written, Emmeryn was dead, they had fallen into Grima's trap, and it looked like he would be joining Emmeryn soon.

Fi… B…. H.v. fi… .

The battle was over; the Grimeal outnumbered them a hundred to one, and they hadn't even been able to move before Grima crushed them. How could they have ever hoped to win?

Figh. Ba.. have… t. fight ba..

But wait, they had beaten worse odds before. Chrom still had the Exalted Falchion, and they had Naga on their side. Surely they could still pull through. He tried to stand and was surprised that he was able to raise his head.

"What no, how can you still have hope? The despair should have drowned your ears by now. Stop that wretched voice." Grima commanded; his anger and a hint of fear prevalent in his voice.

"Fight Back! You swore to do so now keep you damn word." Chrom yelled. Adam didn't know from where, but he could hear him.

But Chrom wasn't alone. Other voices flooded in, his friends, his comrades, his family.

"Do you honestly think we were going to let you leave us?" Lissa. He picked his head up all the way and saw Grima look around in shock.

"Come on Bubbles, this isn't sweet." Gaius. He put one hand on the ground

"Up and at em, you're not done yet, not by a long shot." Sully. He pushed it up and got his body off the floor.

"Father, I can't lose you again." Morgan. He put his other hand on the ground.

"The blood of heroes would not be so easily overwhelmed, summon up your true strength and return to us." Owain. He pushed with that arm as well.

"We still need you here, to keep us safe." Yarne. He shifted his body so he was on one knee.

"I let Emmeryn die; I refuse to repeat my failures here." Fredrick. He picked up his other leg.

"Come rise from the ashes, and the bards will sing of the day you vanquished the darkness." Virion. Now he was on both knees.

"Nya Nya, I thought you were tougher than that. Beat that dragon." Henry. He got one foot firmly planted on the ground.

"Adam, don't stop, you swore that you wouldn't let us lose even one more comrade, so get up. I've lost too many already." Cordelia. He pushed off it with his hands.

"Darling, are you going to tell me I wasted all those gentleman lessons on you. Rule number one remember, never abandon a lady who is in dire need of assistance." Maribelle. He stood up all the way, though he was hunched over.

"C'mon Adam, you mean so much to all of us, you can't leave us now." Sumia. He straightened his back.

"Return to us Adam, this isn't over yet." Chrom called, beckoning his tactician back to his side once more.

He raised his body so he stood erect and smirked to Grima. The previous pain he felt was gone, replaced by strength. His double was trying to disperse the voices but to no avail.

"The dragon's grip cannot be broke. How is this happening!? Be silent!"

Adam turned to the source of his friend's noise. "Chrom, I'm coming." And just like that he was back. Even though all his friends were still at death's door they still cheered when he returned. Suddenly a green light shined over them. It was bright, but a warm glow not a brilliant light that burned your eyes.

All his friends rose as one as though the light had healed them.

As if on cue they heard Naga's voice "You must dispatch Grima, the Grimeal will persist to no end; only by slaying the fell dragon will this carnage end. If the awakener chooses to give the final blow, he will merely return to slumber. However if the fell-blood lands the final blow, they will both be destroyed. Man and Dragon both."

"Then I will be the one to finish him. We won't sacrifice another friend." Chrom answered in Adam's steed.

"Chrom, think rationally, what am I, one man, weighed against an eternity of people? I can end it, forever. Like Emmeryn did." Adam argued, still contemplating his decision.

"That's not what Emm would have wanted. She would never willingly ask someone to bare such a burden. You have us; you don't have to do it all alone. We've pulled together since the beginning. We're going to go home together. We'll rule over Ylisse, and bring peace, but not by sacrifice. I refuse to do it any other way." Chrom said firmly drawing his sword.

"Are you trying to leave me a widow, especially with our two children? I won't let you. You mean too much to me, to us. You have friends, lean on them. We're all here for you." Lissa said grabbing her husband's hand protectively.

"Right now we have more pressing matters." Chrom said slashing a Grimeal Sorcerer who had gotten too close. Besides the daring and deceased dark mage, the Grimeal had stayed back, watching and waiting.

"Right. Lissa, you're with me. We're going to charge through their ranks. Sumia, you and Chrom take out the group of heroes in front of us, use magic to attack from a distance Sumia. Chrom, back her up with your Spear. Catch up with us once you're done. Sully, go with Virion and take out the wyvern riders. Fredrick and Cordelia go support them. Cordelia rally their speed. Fredrick help guard them. Morgan, Owain follow me and your mom. Lucina, cover our backs. Yarne and Gaius, take out the Bow Knights at two-o-clock. Maribelle, you and Henry stay close to use and provide healing, Henry make sure she's safe. It appears that there teleporting in on those ruins. Everyone but my group and Chrom stay by them in order to ambush them once you've defeated your group of enemies. Move out, and don't die." Adam announced back in his strategy mode.

All his fellow soldiers ran out to their assigned locations on the dragon's back, forming a protective layer around Adam, Lissa, Owain, Morgan and Lucina. They cut through the line of Grimeal surrounding Grima.

"Now Lucina, draw his attention." Adam commanded readying his Thoron tome.

"I lost once to you monster. I shall not lose again! Die now so that our future can live." Lucina yelled at the monster as she charged.

"Foolish child, you cannot slay what does not die." He said maniacally. As Lucina thrust her sword at him the head of the dragon rose up and roared. This caught Lucina off guard and she dropped her weapon. Grima took advantage of this and sent spikes her way.

"No you don't." Owain ridiculed as he push Lucina out of the way. Morgan took advantage of the distraction and shot a sharp gust from her Rexcaliber tome. It hit Grima in the side of his shoulder, but he didn't even flinch. He merely chuckled.

"Is that all? I hope you don't think you can beat me with such meager efforts." Grima asked.

"No. But try this. Valflame!" Adam yelled as he activated the legendary flame.

"Bah, a pathetic attempt." Grima said in annoyance.

"Excalibur." Morgan yelled activating her magic. The wind magic surged forward propelling the flame at the unsuspecting creature. It caught him off guard and burned his face and chest. As he threw his hands up to his scorched eyes Owain and Lucina attacked him from the side and the back respectively. Unable to tell where anyone was Grima fired his spikes of at random, missing wildly.

Sumia flew up to Lissa and Chrom jumped off the Pegasus. The seven of them regrouped in front of Grima as he opened his eyes.

"Arrogant worm, that trick won't work a second time." Grima yelled.

"Chrom go to his left, we'll distract him. Hit him with the Falchion it weakens him." Adam ordered.

Chrom charged the Fell Dragon from the left. He raised his sword and was struck down by Grima's breath.

"HAHAHA arrogant fool. Did you think I wouldn't hear you? I know that sword has Naga's power. I won't let it anywhere near me. As long as I do that I win." Grima laughed. He picked up Chrom's sword and threw it off the Dragon's back.

Chrom dived for it but he didn't reach it in time and he watched as it plummeted to the ground.

"Everyone charge! Overwhelm him. It's our only chance." Adam ordered leading the charge.

"You cannot hurt me. This battle is already over." He said, smirking.

Adam cut him with a sword, but no blood appeared. It was like trying to cut through steel. Lissa attacked with her silver axe, but the result was the same. Owain, Morgan and Sumia all attacked with silver weapons but Grima merely shrugged them off.

Then Lucina struck and the blade went clean through him. She jumped back taking the blade with her.

"How?" He gasped as he fell to one knee. Chrom walked over to the other six and stood by his daughter.

"Chrom and Lucina swapped swords. You were so assured you had won once our trump card was gone that you stopped trying, and left yourself wide open." Adam explained.

"So when Chrom attacked from the left…?" Grima began.

"Yes, it was because of the direction of the wind. If he attacked straight on the smell of Naga would have blown right in your face, or lack thereof. That's why we all charged with Lucina at the back, to cover the smell. You were fooled. Your overconfidence tipped the scales."

Chrom took his sword back from Lucina and walked over to where Grima knelt. "Grima, I'm going to end you."

"Foolish mortal, I am the end. You'll die just like your sister." Grima gasped out his eyes shining red.

Chrom said nothing, only raised the Falchion and swung…

"Looking for this?" Adam asked holding the Falchion. He threw it beside him and pushed past Chrom.

"Adam, what? Don't tell me you're…" Chrom said his expression betraying his fear.

Adam nodded and opened the Valflame tome. He turned to Grima. "This is where we end. I won't let you hurt my friends anymore. The things you… we… I have done. It's unforgivable. I sentence you to death Grima." He raised his hand in the air the fireball forming.

"You wouldn't dare. You'll die too!" Grima said his eyes wild.

"So be it." With that he hurled the fireball at his copy and watched, satisfied as he flew backwards.

As Grima faded to ashes Adam turned to his friends, smiling despite his emanate doom.

"You idiot!" Lissa yelled at her husband punching his shoulder. Her arm simply went through it as it dematerialized in ash and floated away.

"Chrom, Lissa all my friends, my final thoughts were of you all. Peace is finally here. Use it well." He said tears forming at his eyes, though his smile remained.

"Why did you sacrifice yourself, you didn't have to do it. We need you!" Chrom yelled as his friends leg flew off into the setting sun.

"I know, but this is my choice. Please don't cry. I died so you could live, so do just that. I would rather die protecting you than live knowing the world was still in danger. We had one heck of a run Chrom. I'll miss you."

"Not as much as I will." The prince said trying to put on a brave face.

"I suppose." The tactician answered with a chuckle. He turned to Sumia. "Keep Chrom out of trouble for me will ya? Oh and take care of baby Lucina. But most of all keeping reading."

Sumia nodded wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Lucina. We did it. Your future is safe. We won, so don't cry. Make a good life for yourself you deserve it."

"I didn't want victory like this! You deserve a happy ending just as much as I do!" The princess yelled while crying.

"Owain. Stay strong, never lose sight of who you are, throughout this world, be yourself son, and I'll be proud of you." Adam sad to his son.

"Of course…. Father. But promise you'll come back. You have to. You're the greatest hero of all." The young Ylissean prince said as his father's torso faded.

"Morgan. Try not to kill yourself alright. Forge new memories, and keep your mother and the others safe. After all Chrom suddenly has a need for a new tactician, though I pray he never needs one. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course father. I'll study twice as hard to protect everyone until you get back, and when you do you'll be so proud of me." The tactician in training said.

The grandmaster turned to his wife. "Lissa." He started but she raised her hand in the air, successfully stopping him.

"Don't say goodbye. I'll find you, no matter where you go remember. We promised. Even when were far apart…" She began.

"Our hearts are still connected. I remember." He finished with a smile. "Take care Lissa, don't lose your joy, and stay Lissa even when I'm gone. Promise me." He finished as his face drifted off into the horizon, leaving no room for arguments.

As the rest of the Shepherds moved to the head of Grima they were safely transported by Naga to a safe distance away. There they shared laughter, tears and stories about their favorite tactician. And they all agreed on one thing. They would find him. No matter where he was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Chrom we have to do something." The voice was high pitched, feminine and familiar, especially the way she stressed the word something. Adam opened one eye. "I thought I died. I faded after saving Chrom and Lissa.

"What do you suppose we do?" This voice was deep, strong and also familiar. He opened his other eye and the two rushed to his side. Chrom and Lissa. But something was off, why was he here?

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know." Chrom reached out and pulled him up. This was just like last time. "It's over now welcome back." But then something in his face, confusion formed and he pushed back.

"Huh, do you know this guy Chrom?" Lissa asked.

Adam moved over to her "C'mon Lissa, it's not a time to be teasing me." He said hugging his wife.

"Unhand me. I am an Ylissean princess." She said hitting him on the back of the head.

"Yah and I'm an Ylissean prince this ring proves…" he raised his hand and stared in shock as the ring was gone. Well he probably just lost it, after all he had bene through it wasn't that ridiculous.

He grabbed Lissa's hand. The ring was gone on her finger too. She had sworn she would ever take it off as long as she lived so… this wasn't_ his_ Lissa.

"Do you know where you are sir?" Chrom asked.

This wasn't his home, something was wrong. Was Grima playing another cruel trick on him? "The Halidom of Ylisse, bordering Plegia and Regina Ferox."

Chrom looked in confusion. "What's Plegia, I've never heard of it?"

Where am I?

**Author's Notes**

**Me: I know what you're thinking. 'Wow, one full page worth of author's notes.' (JK)**

**Morgan: My father (Edward Suoh) loved the ending but always wondered what it meant, so this is what he thinks happened. He wanted to take a bittersweet, heart wrenching, tear-jerking moment and make it a shock. I would say he did that fairly well. **

**Me: Don't worry there is another chapter. The promise Lissa and Adam made will be revealed in a flashback later on. I hope you enjoyed it. I can't promise my strategy will always be that good, but I will certainly try. I already have the parings decided. Sorry but I'm sticking with them. See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories of You**

**April Fools**

**Chapter Two **

**Author's Notes**

**Me: Hi I'm back; I'm so glad you like the first chapter. In this world they actually have last names! So bear with me if they are terrible. Fortunately only the side characters will get them. I won't be giving Lissa or Adam or Virion or anyone else a last name. **

**Owain: We hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Memories of You.**

**Morgan: From now on the fluff with Adam and Lissa will be flashback until their reunion, or will it? **

**Tharja: Adam or rather Edward Suoh doesn't own FEA. Heheheheh. **

**Me: Okay before we start. I almost made this a tow part thing since it was so long. But I didn't. Though I did take one of the scenes at the end and put it with the next chapter, but all the April Fools goodness is here. Enjoy. **

It had been full week since he arrived in this other Ylisse. That's what he called it anyway. He had come without any weapons, and his ring was gone, but other than that it was like he had never left. So far he had discovered that this world was a war filled world like back home, but with a different kind. This war was fought with politics and economics. Though there was less bloodshed, it was just as bad as war. Children would go missing, and people would look the other way, greedy entrepreneurs would swindle money from unsuspecting street children, backstabbing nobles would kill to protect their honor, and no one seemed to care. Granted they did grow up with this but still.

He looked at Lissa as on the other side of the carriage. She looked up at him and spoke. "What is she like, this Lissa of yours. Is she like me?"

"Why are you wondering?" Adam asked legitimately curious. Lissa had made it clear that she was not his Lissa. She was more refined, more distant and more suspicious.

"Mere speculation, just humor me okay." She answered in an irritated tone.

"Jeez, you sound just like Maribelle. Fine." He smiled and looked out the window as though looking at her. "She's a lot like you, I suppose, but less rough around the edges, she's warmer and more accepting. She's a lot more naïve, but that's one the thing I love about her."

"You really love her don't you?"

"Of course I do, she is my wife. Hey." He turned his head from the window to the princess. "What's with that look?"

"The other me, she's a lucky girl, marrying the one she loved. I don't have that luxury, my marriage was arranged with a nobleman form the De-Swa family. Other than his first name, Alexander, I don't know anything about him." She laughed a little, tears forming at her eyes. "I don't even know what he looks like, and our wedding is in six months. Crazy isn't it."

"You're not as reclusive as you let on. You want to be accepted and loved, but your station mandates otherwise. Am I right?" He asked. She looked at him in shock.

"Don't give me that look, I just remember when you said that to Maribelle, or rather my Lissa did."

"Would you, um." Lissa said squirming. Adam looked at her in curiosity. "If it isn't too much of a burden, could you tell me, a story of the two of you? It might help to kill the time, we won't be to Regna Ferox for a few more hours."

"Sure, anything to help a friend."

"We are… friends? I can't even imagine trying to be friends with someone who looked like my spouse. Especially if she didn't love you." She looked down her face downcast.

Adam thought for a minute and called to her "Hey Lissa look!"

"What is it… what are you doing? Why are you stretching your face out like that?" the princess asked.

Adam released his face, which was now flushed. "You see, in my world, Lissa said I had this rubbery face thing I made when I got upset, and she said she loved seeing it, so I thought maybe…"

"How can you be so kind? I've acted so cold to you, and I look like your lover. How can you be so nice to me? It doesn't make any sense."

"I'll admit it is a bit weird, but it wouldn't be fair to you if I held anything against you from someone else. So let's see about that story. Oh, I've got it. We had just saved a village from bandits and…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lissa woke up smiling, something she hadn't done for three weeks, ever since her brother's tactician, the father of her children, her husband, her best friend had d…

No he was still out there, they had made a promise; she just had to find him. But that was the weird thing, it was almost though she has seen him last night, in her dream. But it was familiar somehow.

A knock on the door interrupted her reminiscing. "Lissa, it's me Chrom, are you decent."

"Yeah, come in." he opened the door and stepped into his sister's dormitory. As Ylissean royalty it was, needless to stay large. She had made orders to renovate it for two, but there band of comrades had been pulled away for the war with Valm, and the ensuing Grima chaos, before it was completed. She had longed to come home and just live with the love of her life and their two children, but the room was finally finished and he was gone. She had spent the past few days after the battle with Grima in their room, or the room they would have shared if he was still here.

Morgan was very isolated, she locked herself in the library (She still didn't know how; the library didn't even have a lock!) and was presumably studying tactics to impress her father for when he returned, or so the note she discovered in her amnesiac daughter's room, said. She had taken this exceptionally hard, as she had a mother and brother, but the only parent she remembered was gone. The other two were despite the bond they felt, strangers she had recently become acquainted with.

Chrom wasn't much better he wandered the halls for a few days, was comforted by Sumia and attempted to dissuade the officials who requested his presence. He went on a trip with Sumia and the whole of the Pegasus Knights in an attempt to locate his missing friend. She had even gone with him, but they didn't discover anything to give them any clues to Adam's whereabouts.

Owain however was the worst off. For days he neither slept nor ate, he simply practiced with his sword, destroying everything in his path, similar to his uncle. He broke through his first batch of swords in mere hours, and had bested every soldier stupid enough to duel him. Some said he fought even harder than the mighty Fredrick himself.

His wife Kjelle had tried to console him. "Even I don't train this much Owain, you're going to run yourself into the ground. Honestly, I'm worried about you."

"I can't stop." Was all he said for the first three days. The normally optimistic Owain had sunken into depression. He blamed himself. "I came back to stop this dark future, to save my father, but instead of the death I thought he suffered, I thought I had avoided it, but it seems I killed him once again."

"It's not your fault. He chose to die, to save all of us." Kjelle had tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't hear it.

"I was there when he di… he said he was protecting me! Why the hell did I even come back!? All I did was kill him a second time! Always protecting me. I wasn't strong enough, but I will be, I won't let anyone else die. I thought about what you told me, about how I needed to take this war more seriously. Maybe, if I had, my father would still be alive!"

That earned him a slap from his wife. "Idiot! Did you disregard your father's wishes so easily?! Remember what he told you? Never lose sight of yourself. This person right now, isn't Owain, I didn't marry this nut! So tell me where my Owain is! You'd make you father sad if he saw how pathetic his son was acting!"

He didn't talk to anyone for another week. Then only Inigo was the only one who was able to get through to him. "Owain, look. Remember losing your father the first time? I do, but even then we had a war with the Risen on our hands, we couldn't afford to stop smiling. We had to be the heroes, even if it was fake. I was always jealousy of you, of the joy you found in such a crappy life. So what happened?"

"There is no joy left." Was his meager reply.

"That's a lame excuse." The dancer answered bluntly. "You have eight childhood friends, two cousins, a sister, a wife, a mother, an uncle, an aunt. I see plenty of reason to be happy. Your father did what he did so all those I mentioned could live in peace, happily, not mope around. Way to honor your father's memory."

"Shut up."

"Owain, your father was a strong man, it will take more than that to kill him. We just have to wait. He was a hero, and you and I both know that heroes always come back when you least expected. A grand entry at the last moment. His triumphant return, we just have to be patient. So until then, live like you used to. That way when he comes back, he will see you, happy, just the way he wanted you to be."

Chrom finally spoke "Did you…" The blue haired prince began.

"Dream of him? Yes, and I take it you did too. It was like the first time we met him. On that field. It felt so real." She answered clinging to the pleasant memory, a stark contrast to her current situation.

"But we checked there right, with the Pegasus knights, so…" The Exalt continued.

"So, it must have just been a dream." She smiled "But still, it was nice to see him again. Hey do you remember. April Fools, the first year we had known each other?"

Her brother smiled as he thought back. "That was a long time ago."

"As I recall…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WHAT! I prank people in your world? How could I do something like that?"

"It's your trademark actually. You or she would prank me all the time to see that rubbery face thing. You have April Fools here right?" the Grandmaster asked.

"I'm… familiar with the custom, though I would never stoop to something as low myself." Lissa answered. "So, continue."

"After being the butt of all he pranks for so long, I decided to take matters into my own hands and out prank her. But not only out prank her, but avoid all her pranks as well."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Flashback_**

The moment was perfect. This water was from the coldest lake in Regna Ferox, coupled with snow the mountains. A good early morning wake up for Adam. Oh he had tried to hide. But she had found him.

Well truth be told she just got lucky and overheard. He told Chrom he was worried about her pranking him and asked to spend the night in his tent. Ha, he had been foolish enough to think that alone would stop her. Even as a tactician he was no match for her.

She crept up to him slowly, holding the bucket over him. Then when she dumped it all on him at once. "AH, cold, gods Lissa, what did you do that for?" Wait.

"Chrom! But your hair it's…" She stopped as her brother removed his white hair and revealed his normal royal blue hair. "A wig, then where is… AGH why can't I move?"

"Glue, l honestly Lissa I didn't expect you to fall for such an easy prank." Lissa turned and saw the intended object of her prank standing just barely outside the tent with a rope in his hand. "If you look up you'll see a bucket filled with frogs. And in my hand, is the rope that controls the bucket. See where this is going?" The tactician asked.

"I thought you hated frogs." The cleric questioned.

"I believe an old friend of mine had a good reply. Oh yes. I think she said 'I'm willing to put up with a lot for comedies sake.' I also heard the worst part of a punishment is the anticipation, so let's slowly tip the bucket over and I'll watch you squirm."

"How did you know I'd come in here?"

"I was sure you were following me when I told Chrom, I had this set up the whole time."

Lissa blushed, "How long have you know I've been following you… AGHAGAHAGGHA Slimy, cold so gross."

"Sorry, I couldn't wait the anticipation was killing me." He wiped a tear out of his eye, "Now I see why you're always pranking me. The glue should wear off, soon-ish. Bye!"

"Wait." She smirked "Don't think this is over."

It wasn't of course, Lissa still had many more pranks planned, but she decided they would all focus on Adam. Chrom continued to thank Naga for that for weeks. He couldn't just foil her plan and walk away unscathed.

Her next attempt was at nine, barely an hour after their previous encounter. He was reading a book under the shade of a willow tree. Lissa decided bees were a suitable weapon for her next attack. She found a large beehive and carefully unhooked it from the tree. She then crept up on her victim and threw the beehive at his feet and took off giggling. The she fell.

"What the heck. I must have spent too much time around Sumia." She picked herself up and started running and fell again. "Okay, something is wrong." She heard running footsteps and saw

Adam running from the insects. "I had Tharja prepare a two left foot curse on you, just to be safe. Now get up." She managed to stand and when Adam passed her he grabbed her and started running.

"Thanks, but… why are YOU HEADING TOWARDS THE LAKE!?"

"Simple, I can't just leave you there, but I've got to do something." He answered pitching her into the water and then running away from the bees.

"You're going to get…" Lissa pondered for a moment, how long he had been preparing. He seemed to know her inside and out. Well there was no way he would be able to avoid her next one.

He had just begun his gentleman lessons with Maribelle and was dressed up all fancy like in a suit and tie. She had to admit he look rather handsome. "WHERE did that come from?!" She thought. Though it was true. His black leather suit complemented his silvery hair and his now tanner complexion well.

Seeing him like that, especially with Maribelle was, weird. There wasn't any other way to describe it.

"Alright darling, I'll go get some tea and then we can work on the proper position of your finger while drinking tea, while addressing a noble of a higher rank, if it is raining and a Tuesday and you are wearing a hat." **(Sorry, couldn't help it) **Maribelle explained and headed to the back presumably to get tea.

For some reason Lissa felt her face get hot and a jealous rage overtook her. She pulled out the tome and set out to do what she was here for in the first place. It was a mud ball tome she had purchased from Anna. There was no way Adam could have figured out she had this, Anna had sworn she would have buyer confidentiality.

When Adam had his back turned to her she opened her tome and chanted under her breath. Unfortunately the last part required yelling to activate, but it traveled fast enough it didn't really matter. "Fly Mud Ball."

Adam turned and pulled out his tome, presumably a reflex he had developed being on the front lines with Chrom for nearly a year. But it didn't matter, this was meant to dirty his clothes, so she only needed one shot.

"Reflector" The amnesiac opened his tome and a weird barrier appeared around the mud bounced back at her! She tried to dodge but the mud came so fast. "Ahg, how did you do that?"

"A reflector tome." He answered simply.

"How did you know? I swore Anna to secrecy, there was no way you could have seen this coming."

"Please, this is Anna where talking about. All it took was twenty gold pieces and she was spilling her guts. Come on Lissa, you use your own money to buy a second seal, don't tell anyone, and act like nothing happened. I figured normal magic couldn't be used for pranks, but I figured Anna probably had something. After that it just took a little bribing and then I purchased this tome. Problem solved." He had the same look in his eyes he had when he revealed his tactical plans to an enemy general.

He walked over to the fuming princess. He reached into his chest pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. "There we go, mud doesn't suit you. It's such a drab color." He said wiping away the mud from her face. She blushed and turned around so he couldn't see it.

"I'm still going to get you, don't think you've won." She giggled and ran to prepare her next trap. "Geez, what was that. Why do I feel so…?"

She decided to get a new dress and do her hair before her next attempt. Her pride as a prankster was on the line. But this time, it would require less faience. That way he wouldn't see it coming. But first she needed a favor.

"Hey Gaius, can I borrow you for a second?" The prank master said calling the candy obsessed man over.

"Sure princess what is it…? You want me to do what!?" The orange haired thief exclaimed in shock.

"Please, I'll give you my dessert for two weeks." The youth begged.

"Two weeks, okay you've got a deal. Getting Adam must be really important to so easily part with such a tasty price." He said ignoring the girl's very obvious blush.

"I need you to find Chrom."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Adam was making the rounds looking for intruders, bandits, Risen or anymore of Lissa's traps. He had fortunately seen none of the previously mentioned on his trip. Meandering into his own tent he plopped down onto his bed. His peace was interrupted by Lissa. Of course.

"Adam! Help an assassin has Chrom. Quick grab your sword." She commanded, the panic in her voice prevalent. If this was an act, she was doing it very well. If there really was an assassin he didn't have any time to lose and could easily fall into a prank. It was a good move on her part. But she couldn't have done anything to his tome, he had it on him the whole time

"Okay, I'll get my tome you grab my sword. Hurry." He watched and grinned as she hesitated. This was a bluff. "What's wrong Lissa?" He asked the fake innocence in his voice. "We need to hurry."

She squeezed her fist. "Fine" She yelled and grabbed his sword off his desk. She turned around and pushed the sword onto his chest. In her anger she managed to forget she had sealed the entire sword with a super glue that would take at least nine hours to wear off. Now they were stuck together.

"Here let me try to get to off…" The tactician offered grabbing Lissa's hands.

"No" Lissa cried, but it was too late. His right hand was now stuck to her two hands.

"Quite an elaborate plan." He complimented trying to avoid the subject of their hands.

The princess seemed not to mind the derailing of the conversation. "So you knew?"

He nodded "I knew it was fake. C'mon April Fools, you being Lissa and what assassin could kidnap Chrom." The tactician of Ylisse bluffed. "So if I had gone who would have been the 'assassin'?" He asked air quoting with his free hand.

"Gaius. I had to give him two weeks of dessert to get him to agree. And now I don't even get to see your face."

"I can make some funny faces if you'd like." He said making a dopey smile.

Lissa laughed and with Lissa's hands on his chest and his right hand they tried to maneuver awkwardly out of his tent.

"So since you don't have any dessert, you can share mine. If that's all right with you that is." Adam suggested rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"Adam. Thanks."

There tender moment was interrupted by the Vaike. "Adam, Lissa… Oh, am I interrupting something. I can come back later if…" He said turning around and tapping his foot.

"Okay, that's enough time." He said turning around. However the two's position hadn't changed at all, much to Vaike's frustration. "Whatever. Adam Chrom needs you, there is an ambush of Risen at the village right near here."

Adam nodded and turned to Lissa. "Lissa hold on." Was all the warning he gave her before he picked her up and began running towards Chrom's tent.

"Ahhhhhhh, slow down." Lissa screamed as they charged towards Chrom.

By the time they had made it to Chrom they had managed to get Lissa's staff, which they were now balancing between their bodies as Lissa attempted to hold on with her hands. Adam had his tome between her neck and shoulder, keeping it down with the weight of his head.

"Chrom were here."

The prince turned expecting to see his tactician. While he did, he wasn't expecting to see his sister attached as well. "Um, Adam. I trust you and all, but don't you think your taking this a little fast?" He asked.

"Chrom, I can explain…" The man in question began.

"It was an April Fools prank gone wrong." The sister in question finished.

"Sure." He replied.

"If you don't stop I'll throw up on you. Adam carried me the entire way here, while running, and I'm barely holding it back." Chrom's sister threatened.

"Cheer up." Chrom said. "I was half kidding. But I am half serious." He said with a face of mock seriousness.

Adam and Lissa groaned. "Don't we have a village or something to defend Chrom? I can sort of fight and Lissa can sort of heal, but other than that…"

Chrom nodded the previous teasing in his voice and face gone like candy whenever Gaius was around. "Alright, I'll go with Fredrick and Sumia on ahead. You follow and get any stragglers, and command them form there."

Despite the seriousness of the moment Lissa still had to ask. "Why Sumia?"

Chrom blushed and turned to the brown haired Pegasus knight. "I'll tell you when you're older." With that he ran off towards his lieutenant and girlfriend towards the village.

"Wait! Stupid Chrom." She turned her head towards Adam. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

The Ylissean tactician raced of after the Lord and managed to attract the attention of Ricken, Maribelle, Sully, Virion, Miriel and Lon-Qu. Being the wonderful friend they were the decided to make all the the initial joke at their current predicament they could think of.

"Seriously, does no one see the sword?! Why don't one of you come and get stuck then we can make fun of you." Adam defended while Lissa threw in a "Yeah" at what seemed to be random intervals.

They reached the village outskirts and saw Chrom, Sumia and Fredrick in front of the village gate. They were holding them off, but Sumia seemed to be favoring her left arm, presumably since she wounded her right, and Chrom had blood on his forehead. It looked like a Revenant had merely grazed him, but they were severely outnumbered. On the other hand Fredrick was fine, but his weapon seemed to be barely holding together. He would be fist fighting in a few minutes.

The enemy seemed to be composed entirely of Revenant Risen except for a smattering of Sorcerers towards the back. There was a cliff near the forest they seemed to be entering

"Alright. Sully go with Virion to the top of the cliff. Ricken and Miriel, join them. Use your height to take out Risen before they can even reach Chrom. Sully stay close in case anything comes after them."

"T'would be my pleasure to assist the fair ladies in this perilous climb." Virion gallivanted rather flamboyantly as always.

"The steep is only like fifteen feet up." Sully counter.

"Indeed. Based on recordings in my mother's journal, people have scaled mountains at over ten thousand feet. Much more perilous than this little hill. I concur with Sully." Miriel stated.

"But, yes I suppose… Well, you see…" Virion began but was forced to stop when Sully knocked him to the ground.

The tactician turned and saw the rest of the shepherds had arrived. After assigning them to various positions to stop the flow of enemies and give Chrom and Sumia some breathing room, he had Cordelia bring Fredrick a new steel lance.

Then he and Lissa found a Revenant that had strayed from the path of his fellow creatures and Adam using his free and face, opened his Arcthunder tome. He shot a blast at the Risen and it fell in one shot.

Then the soldier, warrior, hero, swordmaster, general and bow knight risen appeared. Maybe Adam could have taken them with both hands, but while protecting Lissa, he didn't have a chance. Stepping out of the shadows the amnesiac realized he had been tricked. "How did I so easily get myself tricked? It was the oldest trick in the book!" he dropped to his knees while Lissa knelt in front of him.

"Adam! Get up! Focus, let's take them." Lissa said yelling at the nearly immobilized man. He didn't respond. "Don't tell me I was out pranked by you! There is no way the great Ylissean tactician would give up so easily!" As the soldier approached the pair Lissa stood up, pulling Adam up and well and charged him. Caught off guard the Risen didn't dodge as the sword attached to the two impaled him.

She looked back to Adam. "Now fight! I'll hit them with my staff if I have to."

He smiled and opened his tome. He shot the bow knight knocking him off his horse and grabbed Lissa. "Ready to run again?"

As Adam ran into the forest carrying Lissa he ran on the path and then abruptly turned and ran behind a tree. Putting his finger to his lips he shushed Lissa. The two heard footsteps and then an odd howl noise.

"Okay it's safe now." The two stepped behind the tree and saw the remaining Risen had fallen into a pitfall. They were trying, unsuccessfully to clamber out.

"How did you know?" Lissa asked.

"Vaike dug this hole in order to trap Chrom and force him into a fight." He explained.

"Thanks, by the way. I couldn't have done that without you." Adam said turning his head away from his best friend's sister.

Lissa smiled, back to her usual bubbly self. "You're welcome." They looked up. There was a clear view of the stars, but it was still night and they had no clue how many more holes Teach had made so they opted to spend the rest of the night in the forest and then make their way back when they could see.

Granted finding a way to sleep decently proved to be a bit challenging. At first they just sat cross legged across from each other waiting for the day to end. Adam's reasoning was simple.

"Until twelve it's still April Fools and I'm not turning my back on you. We still have twenty-five minutes if I'm reading the stars right…"

"Don't!"

"Huh. Don't try and find out what time it is?" Adam asked confused.

"Don't. Don't rub it in. You're amazing. You're an amazing tactician, you rival Chrom in swordplay, and you can use magic better than any other shepherd. You do this with no memory at all! You're learning to be a gentleman with Maribelle, you probably know more about the Manakete and Taguel than any other human from all the time you spend with Nowi and Panne. What can I do?! Heal. That's it. And I don't even do that well. Maribelle does it much better than me. I can't fight, I don't do anything. The only thing I can sort of do is pranking and I couldn't even touch you today. I'm worthless." The princess yelled, getting all her emotions out at once. A lone tear snuck out of her eye and slid down her cheek.

"Don't be ridiculous." Adam said soothingly. He wiped the tear of her cheek with his spare hand and pulled her into a hug. "Don't ever say that. You're not worthless. No one thinks that. You're Lissa, which makes you amazing. You're always so joyful, it never fails to keep our spirits up. You don't see Chrom making me laugh do you."

He chuckled and spoke to the grieving girl once more. "Some people believe that our fate is already written and we can't change that. While I don't believe that I do like one thing they said. They said 'No one is useless. Everyone has their purpose and they excel at it.' I don't think they were wrong and I don't think you're an exception."

"But… sob… I… can't fight. I have to watch… as you fight for me." Lissa half said, half cried into Adam's shoulder.

"That's just it Lissa. You're not suited for war, this bloodshed, this pain, all that crap. That's not you. That's me, and Chrom and Fredrick. You're the hope, the peace. The symbol of why we fight. Your determination. You bought a second seal yourself, and learned magic secretly just to throw mud at me. That's admirable. In its own way. Don't ever forget that. And by the way. Virion has beat me at chess ever game we've played. So calm down. I'm not perfect. No one is. No need to beat yourself up."

They stayed under the tree for the rest of the night. Lissa cried for a few more minutes and when she ran out of tears she fell asleep. Adam just held on to her, mostly by choice, as the sword was still there. Not wanting to wake Lissa he just leaned back and closed his eyes. Lissa continued to sleep peacefully even though she was now on top of him.

Right before he fell asleep he was struck by a thought. Well two thoughts. The first one was that he realized he would do anything to protect Lissa, and two, she was really pretty when she was asleep.

**Author's Notes**

**Me: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. That was by far my longest chapter. Even longer than my longest one-shot Jealousy, Confusing and Chaos. Took me forever to write. Thank you to all those who reviewed and faved and followed. Thanks robintheaspiringtactician for spurring me on when I had writer's block. **

**Owain: Our deepest and most heartfelt thanks. **

**Inigo: You're livelier than you were earlier.**

**Me: yes I wanted to spend some time on how my family would react with my death and I think I did it well, but I'll leave that up to you guys. **

**Lissa: We miss you. DUH!**

**Me: I didn't plan on this chapter being so long. I was going to have another part with Chrom back in the real world, but that would have made it too long, so that will be the next chapter. I also planned on having a wyvern scale pillow, an exploding Risen head and a few other ideas that I'll probably use later. All in all I really liked this chapter and how it ended. **

**Chrom: Kind of reminded me of your Soul Eater one shot at the end.**

**Me: Chrom! Stop reading through my stuff. Anyways. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Ahgh. I'm going to go take a nap. **


	3. Chapter 3

Memories of You

Chapter Three

On the other side

**Author's Notes**

**Me: I'm back!**

**Sully: Ah hell… And it was just getting quiet around here too. **

**Me: Hey!**

**Lucina: As always Edward Suoh does not own Fire Emblem Awakening. **

**Stahl: So what are we doing today?**

**Me: Ever wonder how the Shepherds were originally formed? (I haven't played any of the previous FEA games, so if it doesn't match up with the previous games… sorry)**

**Stahl: No not really.**

**Me: Well we'll get to meet the original founder soon. Also Valentine's Day! Last but not least, thanks for One Thousand views! Let's begin.**

There had always been three since the founding of Ylissean Democracy; The Exalt, overseer of the people, the seat of war who was voted into office, and the seat of peace who was also voted into office. The current Exalt was of course Chrom; the seat of war was currently filled by Kirke a veteran from the war Chrom's father waged against Plegia; and the current seat of peace was a man named Dorian who was previously a disciple of Emmeryn and was the youngest seat of peace to date. And he had summoned Chrom.

Kirke was squirming in his seat silently and running his hand over the scar he got from a mage's Elfire tome. Dorian was adjusting his hat and looking over his list of petitions when Chrom entered. The atmosphere was awkward when he entered and his ruffled blue hair and sleep deprived eyes weren't helping. When they told him why they had called this meeting it got even worse.

"We need to keep searching for Adam. He's still out there." Chrom argued throwing his hands into the air in protest.

"Chrom with all due respect, your subjects are becoming frantic… I hesitate to say this but, he is just one man." Dorian said quietly.

"He's an Ylissean prince, a great tactician and the savior of the world! He's my brother and he has two children who miss him dearly." Chrom countered. "We can't abandon him!"

"Yes, trust us Chrom, we would love to have our prince back, but you have a responsibility Chrom as the leader of this country. We can't have our Exalt going on what very well may be a wild goose chase." Dorian began and paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. This was not going as planned.

Chrom opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Dorian raised his hand. "Now having said that, I do not in any way want to suggest that Adam is gone, or that we should stop looking for him. Just not you Chrom, Ylisse needs you. You have an army of Shepherds; why not send them to search?" He turned to Kirke who was still sitting absent mindedly. "Well why don't you say something? You are one third of Ylissean democracy after all; you could at least pretend to care."

He sighed and straightened himself in his seat. "I hold the seat of war. Adam was a tactician, so my position should be clear. Should our country every go to war again, though I pray to Naga every day that doesn't happen; we would need someone of his caliber to keep our men safe. However on the issue of our current Exalt I agree, his first duty is to the crown, his family comes second."

Chrom sighed. "I understand, please allow me to send a search party with my sister leading it. It is her husband after all that we are looking for."

Dorian stood up. "I object. Princess Lissa, if we were to lose her…"

"I will accompany them. " Kirke interjected.

Chrom and Dorian turned to Kirke in shock. "I will protect the young princess and see to the safe return of your brother, my prince. It is my duty to protect the royal blood. I failed with your father Chrom, and perhaps that was for the best, I cannot fail now."

Dorian sighed "When you get that look in your eyes I know there's no stopping you. Very well, gather your team Chrom and they will depart tomorrow." He said stressing _they_. He could tell Chrom still wanted to go despite the ruling.

"My Lord!" The trio turned to see an out of breath soldier. "There is a visitor to see you. She says it's urgent. She has a bald man with her as well. Both are armed to the teeth in armor."

Chrom nodded "Send her in. And him too." He ordered assuming it was the Khans of Ferox.

The soldier nodded and a few moments later Flavia and Basilo marched into the hall.

Dorian sat up and launched into his previously arranged greeting in cases such as this. "Welcome to the Ylisse I hope you enjoyed…"

"We don't have any time for pleasantries. Chrom we need your help. It's … well we think it is Plegia, but there is something odd about it." Flavia spoke abruptly. Dorian slouched down in his chair clearly sulking.

"How could Plegia be acting up so soon? Surely after their defeat at resurrecting Grima…" Kirke asked legitimately interested for the first time today.

"That's the unusual part, there seems to be members of the Grimeal including the Plegain women Aversa and Valmese soldiers, but most troubling, there are also rumors of Risen. Organized Risen, and several sightings of a chuckling fat mage with purplish hair." Basilo interrupted earning an elbow in the ribs from the current Khan.

"Excellus! But I thought… Say-Ri cut right through him. This doesn't make any sense." Chrom turned to the two politicians awaiting a decision, this was something they couldn't let pass unhindered.

"As the seat of war I move to send the Shepherds to counter this threat before it results in war." Kirke stood up and touched the scar over his eye. "I've been sitting around for too long. And…" He turned to Chrom. "We may run into Adam while were fighting. I doubt the great Ylissean Tactician would leave us to fend for ourselves. But you need to stay."

"I…"

"Chrom. Listen to them."

Chrom turned to see his two daughters and wife. Sumia stepped forward and embraced her husband. "Chrom, I let you go last time, but we have more Shepherds now and Lucina is old enough that she needs us."

"Father" Chrom looked over his wife's shoulder and saw Lucina. "Don't go. You need to stay. Let me go and find Adam."

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around him for the back and he heard his other daughter Cynthia. "Dad, Mom is… well, she needs you now."

Chrom looked to his wife his eyes asking the question. "You're what?"

Sumia sighed. "I was going to keep it a secret, but Chrom. I'm pregnant with Cynthia."

Needless to say if his daughter hadn't been behind him he would have hit the ground. "HOW long has this been going on?!" Chrom asked in shock.

Sumia blushed. "Almost a month." She answered staring at her feet. Cynthia chuckled lightly.

"Come on dad, you knew it had to happen sooner or later. I am here aren't I? And I am your daughter." She said teasing the stuttering king.

Dorian coughed interrupting the rather embarrassing scene. "If that's all, we'll leave and let you two settle things. I vote with Kirke. Chrom gather some of your Shepherds. See to it that they remove this threat before it escalates. Any objections?" He looked around and seeing none left. But then again, he was the only one still capable of thinking about such minor things like war. Kirke followed suit. The Khans just stood their awkwardly.

"Excuse my manners…" Chrom said turning to the Khans keeping his calm even if momentarily.

"No." Flavia smirked. "It's no trouble at all." Chrom suspected she would be blackmailing him to help her keep her current seat of power with that moment for years and years.

"We have some guest rooms if you'd like." Chrom offered.

"Yes we'd like that." Basilo answered for the both of them.

Flavia glared but said nothing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** "**We'll be in Regna Ferox in less than an hour ma'am." The carriage driver answered the Ylissean princess.

"I have one more story if you want to hear it." Adam asked, more than willing to share. It was his first story with Lissa as more than friends, and still one of his favorites to tell. When Morgan had been trying to regain her memories this was the first story he told her.

Other Lissa shook her head. "No, you've already shared more than you need to. But thank you anyway." The princess politely refused. "Besides, I need to prepare for the speech. Are you finished?"

Adam nodded. After helping Chrom impress the council into investing in more farmland Chrom had given him the title of Duke and as such he travelled with the two siblings arranging peace treaties and border scuffles. Chrom and Lissa spent the majority of their free time helping out their sister, making decisions and attending meetings normally reserved for the Exalt.

Other Lissa began to look over her speech again. It was her duty to convey the problem and his to convince them to fix it. And while Regna Ferox had a strong trade with Ylisse and no one expected them to break off, it didn't hurt to foster trust.

That didn't stop him from vividly recalling the memory. This one would be his special secret. Well except for the fact that almost every Shepard had been told the story. If he had known they were following him…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was Valentine's Day. And they were the Shepherds. Saying things were going to be crazy was like saying Gregor had an accent. Obviously and slightly rude. But mostly obvious.

So Lissa had decided to do something special for her top secret crush; though it was fairly obvious to everyone else past one romantic oblivious tactician. But she had an idea to change that.

"Okay team. Today is Valentine's Day so we're going to pull the ultimate prank on Adam." Lissa announced to her rag tag team of prankers, AKA Henry and Ricken.

"Um, I'm confused. Aren't you supposed to do like… lovey dovey stuff on Valentine's Day? That's how we did it in Plegia until it was outlawed." Henry asked, while smiling with what would appear to be innocence, unless you knew him. "Ah good times."

"Well…" Lissa stuttered.

"You like him!" Ricken interjected very childlike.

Lissa blushed "I do not!"

"Sure." Ricken responded not buying it even a little bit. Of course the blush she was giving wasn't helping her story. But he let it drop, at least for now.

"Henry, I need to you to control some Risen for me, one or two should do it. Can I count on you?" Lissa asked the morbid sorcerer.

"Of course Nya Nya! I've always wanted a zombie as a pet." Henry answered boldly.

"And Ricken I need to you to get me a wolf."

"What! How would I get a wolf?" Ricken asked, shocked.

"I know your always playing with animals in the forest. You can get a wolf right?" Lissa asked.

"What! Are you crazy? I play with squirrels and birds, not wolfs…" Ricken said and then clamped his hand over his mouth.

Lissa smirked. "Figure out how to get me a wolf, or I'll tell everyone what you really do in the forest." Lissa blackmailed.

Ricken looked on in shock. "You… wouldn't…"

"Oh yeah watch me. HEY EVERYONE!" She looked at Ricken, challenging him. "RICKEN DOESN'T GO INTO THE FOREST TO PRACTICE MAGIC HE…" She abruptly stopped when Ricken put his hand over her mouth.

"Fine, I'll figure something out." Ricken looked to Henry. Said Plegain mage was hunched down poking a dead bird with a stick. It didn't look like he had heard anything, somehow.

Lissa smiled. "Okay team. Move out. I'll go get Adam." She answered, slightly too giddily for Ricken to not be suspicious. He almost went into a round of Lissa and Adam sitting in a tree, but he figured it wouldn't be wise to anger Lissa further.

As the two mages left Lissa headed back to the camp. Her plan was simple in theory. She had borrowed a few of Adam's tactical books and discovered a plan. She had to change it a little to fit her particular circumstances, but the idea remain basically the same. But despite its simplicity, so many things could go wrong. She was nervous. But that almost made it more exciting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Adam had seen many crazy things while working with Chrom. The list contained, but was not limited to; Gregor drinking a wyvern under the table, Gaius praying for it to rain down donuts, a woman with an axe who claimed to be a man (Libra, for those of you not following my logic) as well as a thousand year old child turn into a dragon and breath fire!

But he had to admit, this was if not the weirdest, it was definitely the most unusually. It appeared to be a massive, disproportioned squirrel, and on top of this unusual beast was a Risen sword master, bobbling up and down with both of its arms severed. And it was chasing Lissa.

Lissa was running away from the discombobulated beast and rider and was headed straight for him. Adam stopped for a moment and decided to let things play out. After all this was Lissa. And maybe this didn't have anything to do with him. He shook his head. There was no way that was happening. He was deluding himself.

He stepped forward and approached the beast. Lissa ran behind him, holding onto him for protection. Drawing his tome he sent a quick burst of fire at it. He expected the beast to crumple and then he could finish off the handicapped (pardon the pun) Risen without much difficulty.

Except it didn't quite work out that way. The fire sizzled out upon reaching it and the beast continued towards the camp. Adam cursed under his breath and drew his steel sword. "It's immune to magic..." he turned to face the young woman behind him. "What did you do Lissa!?"

"Ricken did it I swear! I'll explain later." She promised and drew her staff.

Adam turned back to the squirrel and seeing it charging towards the camp, pushed Lissa out of the way, diving on top of her to protect her. He managed to push her out of the monster's path of destruction, but he himself was sent flying. The amnesiac was thrown to the trunk of a large tree. His back hit the wood and his neck whiplashed, knocking him out cold.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Grandmaster of Ylisse shot up abruptly. He immediately regretted it; wincing as a sharp pain shot up his arm. Opening his eyes he saw he was lying in Lissa's bed, and he was drenched in sweat. He scanned the room around him and saw Lissa, Chrom, Ricken and Maribelle hunched over him.

"Back up everyone, give him some space." Chrom ordered and the little semicircle retreated giving the platinum blonde haired man some room to breathe. "Are you all right?"

He nodded and turned to address the group. "Okay first things first… what was that squirrel thing?" Adam asked. He saw everyone glance at Lissa and then Ricken answered.

"Lissa was trying to prank you. She blackmailed me into making that squirrel monster and Henry made the Risen. I had no choice I swear." Ricken said, begging for forgiveness.

"Aren't you supposed to do; you know romantic stuff on Valentine's Day?" Chrom asked his sister. She kept her head down.

"I'm sorry Adam; it was supposed to be a joke. I wanted to see that rubbery face. I would never even dream of hurting you!" Lissa swore, tears escaping her already misty eyes.

'She has been crying' Adam realized with a start. 'Crying for me…' "I believe you Lissa." He said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry I worried you." She saw him smile and her lip tugged upwards.

"I wouldn't say she was worried, I would say she was beside herself with worry. She tried to heal you on the spot, but her arms were shaking so much she couldn't even properly address the wound. She was near inconsolable." Maribelle smirked. "I had to come and save you. Your welcome."

"So Chrom, what happened to the squirrel?" Adam asked, turning his attention from the princess who was glaring daggers at her noble friend, to her brother.

"Sumia managed to calm it down. Ricken then returned it to its normal size. It scampered back into the forest. Gaius, who was apparently gathering honey with Sumia at the time, dispatched the Risen without injury." Chrom explained; though it didn't slip pass Adam that Chrom seemed to tighten his hand when he mentioned Sumia being around Gaius. Adam smirked. 'It appeared Chrom was oblivious as always. Sumia had eyes only for him. And she always would.'

"Glad to hear no one was injured." Adam sighed, his worry about the Shepherds fading.

"Well except for you. I managed to heal your neck just fine, but the horrid job Lissa did on your arm kept me from healing it. The staff couldn't be used on it, so you'll have to let it run its course naturally." Maribelle explained.

He turned his attention back to Lissa. "So… what are we going to do with you?" he asked.

"She already decided on her punishment darling. She says she'll stay with you and help you recuperate for as long as you need, though I doubt it was out of guilt." Unfortunately for Adam, Maribelle left before she could elaborate further. Ricken likewise, slipped out.

"Why don't you go check on Sumia, Chrom, I'm sure she would appreciate it." Adam suggested giving Chrom some long overdue love advice.

Chrom slipped away with a faint smile on his face and Adam turned to Lissa. "So, since it was Valentine's Day, I had plans to go out to dinner with a special lady friend of mine, but since I'll be needing your help to go anywhere…" he blushed and then continued. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two were taken to the balcony, which was at the back of the restaurant, specially reserved for Ylissean nobles. The waiters were very pleased to serve the infamous tactician whom Chrom so highly favored. And they practically squealed with delight when they saw the young princess accompanying him.

Lissa lead him through the path of tables and chairs, carefully guiding him while holding his uninjured arm. While Lissa was secretly enjoying the attention and closeness, she still felt bad that she was playing second fiddle to whoever Adam was going to invite. His "special lady friend" whoever she was. Probably Cordelia, besides Chrom every guy in camp seemed to be head over heels for her, and why wouldn't they be? She was beautiful, smart, humble and incredibly kind. She felt jealousy. She had resolved to enjoy this time, but the guilt and humiliation made her sick to her stomach.

She felt lots of eyes on her, and despite the fact that she was used to this being Emmeryn's sister, she still felt her face heating up. After all, everyone here was here was here as a couple and celebrating Valentine's Day, except for her. She was just here because a stupid decision of hers injured a very important friend. He didn't blame her, but that didn't stop her for blaming herself.

She led Adam to the balcony where they were seated. They sat down on each end of the circular table and were handed a menu each. Lissa ended up ordering a pepper slow cooked ham, and Adam ordered a medium rare roasted bear. Lissa was shocked that they served that here, but the waiter didn't even look slightly perturbed.

"I'm sorry that you have to be stuck with me. I promise I'll pay you back…" Lissa began before Adam raised his eyebrows in confusion and stopped her.

"What makes you think I'm stuck with you? I asked you to come didn't I?" Adam asked.

"I know you want to keep my morale up and all, but I'm sure you would have rather been here with Cordelia or Tharja." Lissa answered keeping her head down.

The previous statement caused Adam to spit out his water in a very ungentlemanly manner. He looked at Lissa in shock. Lissa smiled finally seeing the rubbery face she had been seeking. Adam took her hand using the one that wasn't injured. "Look Lissa. Who do you think I was going to ask if I hadn't been injured?"

"Probably Cordelia..." Lissa answered, but under the scrutinizing gaze of her crush she realized that wasn't the answer.

"You." That one simple word shook Lissa's entire world. "Who else?"

"M... me?" Lissa's ears seemed to be moving much faster than her brain as her ears were flushing red hot while her brain was still trying to come up with a coherent response.

"Lissa, I had always wanted to come here with you. And as for Cordelia, why would I go with her? She can't make me smile like you can. I never even considered her for a second." Adam explained a smile on his face that suggested he found this entire situation absurd.

"Stop smiling like that. It's embarrassing…" Lissa begged.

Adam smirked. "And to think this whole time I was worried about you rejecting me. After all I'm a commoner, and I don't even know who I am. For all I know my life isn't even mine to give. I might be a slave to someone. This mark on my hand… am I bound to someone? Some cult maybe… I just don't know." With that last line his smile faded and his brow dropped.

"Why wouldn't I like you? You're smart, strong, you are always striving to help us and you're really kind to all of us. You even put up with my pranks. And if someone comes and claims you, they'll have to go through me." Lissa swore.

"Do you know what the point of the prank was?" She asked, the tone suddenly changing into a much more serious one.

"To see my face, right…?" Adam asked, though the mere fact that she chose to bring it up now suggested otherwise.

"I was going to pose as… well a damsel in distress. The idea being that once you saved me…" She blushed. "I would… um, reward you."

Adam stared for a moment "And by reward, you mean…" he trailed off.

"Yes, I was going to kiss you. If you rejected me I could claim it was a heat of the moment thing, but if not well…" Lissa explained her face the same hue as a tomato's.

"Well what? What would you have done if I hadn't rejected you?" Adam asked leaning closer to the princess.

"Let's find out." She started leaning towards him closing her eyes as she went.

"Wait, Lissa." Adam said stopping her.

"Sorry, I just…" Lissa said beginning to apologize as she pulled back.

"No, not that." He reached into the vase between them and pulled out the rose. He handed it to her and then put his hand up.

"What are you doing?" Lissa asked confused.

"Five." He began.

"Five what?" Lissa asked, but Adam shushed her.

He lowered one of his fingers. "Four…" Lissa recognized that look in his eyes. It was best to just wait and see what he was planning.

"Three…" he lowered another finger.

"Two…" As only two fingers remain, Lissa's heart began to speed up. Just what could he have planned?

"One…" Lissa held her breath…

"Zero… now." He pointed towards the sky and just as she looked the sky itself seemed to explode. After a second round she realized they were fireworks. There was explosions of green, red, blue yellow and many other colors that seemed to illuminate the sky, each better than the other as though trying to outdo each other.

Lissa turned around and Adam caught her lips in a passionate embrace.

Adam blushed, pulled back blushing and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. You just looked so cute."

Lissa didn't say anything but leaned in and kissed him back.

When they pulled away Adam took Lissa's hand. "Would you like to go out with me?"

Lissa mocked contemplated that for a moment. "I don't know…" She smiled "Of course."

"I would hug you but I think my arm is broken…but now I get to spend all my time mending it with you, so I don't mind. Happy Valentine's Day Lissa. I'm glad I got to spend it with you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Chrom, may I speak with you for a moment?" Chrom turned to see the current seat of war standing at the balcony, leaning on the railing.

"With all due respect sir, I need to rally the troops and arrange the transportation…" Chrom began.

"And no doubt Fredrick has already done all that and more, so why don't you tell me where you are really going. And be honest Chrom, I'll know." Kirke asked the Exalt, his eye never leaving the setting sun.

Chrom sighed. "I was going to Emm's grave and ask her to help us end this peacefully before it escalates to war…" he trailed off for and moment and then added "If possible. I know it's naïve to not at least consider the possibility."

"Want to end this skirmish peacefully? Don't want any more blood on your hands young king?" Kirke asked finally turning to the blue haired royal.

He nodded turning back to the illuminated sky. "That's certainly part of it, but…" Chrom hesitated.

"You fear for your unborn daughter and pregnant wife." Kirke stated Chrom's inner thoughts as though he was reading an open book. Chrom looked over at his father's bodyguard who had his eyes back to the sun once more. "I've been alive I long time, and I've seen many things." He touched the scar that ran across his left eye, sealing it closed.

"Where are you going with this sir? I mean no offense but…" Chrom asked.

"None taken boy." He smirked. "Do you know how I got my scar?" Without waiting for an answer he continued. "After I founded the Shepherds I vowed to end conflict as peacefully as I could. So when we had a skirmish with some bandits, I reacted too slowly. In my naivety I hesitated and their leader struck my eye with an Elfire and while I was distracted he took my wife hostage. The only way to rescue her would be to kill him, but once more I hesitated and he dove off the cliff taking my wife with him. I'll never forget that man. Not a day goes by that I don't ask myself whether or not I made the right choice… surely my wife was worth more than his life, and he was going to die anyway, but does anyone ever have the right to take a life? Would I have been wrong to take his life?" He sighed.

"Sorry, I've been rambling Kirke apologized.

Chrom shook his head. "I don't mind, and I should be the one telling you I'm sorry, for your loss that is."

"Thank you boy; Bring peace, but protect what is important to you." Kirke warned. "Or else, you'll end up like me. An old fool mourning what could have been."

**Author's Notes**

**Me: Jeez, sorry it took so long, but I wanted it to be perfect. I hope it was. **

**Kirke: Creating characters isn't easy.**

**Inigo: Especially when they need to compare to us! Right Owain?**

**Dorian: I happen to be more fleshed out than you later on Inigo. I have a backstory; you're just a pretty-boy/playboy. **

**Inigo: That does it! I don't care if you're a pacifist; I'm going to make you eat your teeth!**

**Dorian: Silly child, I'll eat them on purpose.**

**Inigo: Wait… what?!**

**Me: Moving on… I hope you liked it, thank you for staying with me. I wanted to have some kind of dating thing, since FEA goes from A (friends with potential) to S (marriage, or companions…). So I basically have free reign. Rock on!**


End file.
